


Breathe into me

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Otoya is just singing and having a good time, Toki caught a doki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: It's moments like these that really hit Tokiya hard. He realizes how lucky he is to have someone like Otoya in his life.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Breathe into me

**Author's Note:**

> Now, what brought this on, I wonder. I wanted to try writing something in a different style than usual. I wanted to include more emotions and be more character driven. The only way I could accomplish this was by using Toki and music. Singing is very intimate, in my view.
> 
> Made on 12/25/2019.

It was times like these that never failed to take Tokiya’s breath away. 

A quiet night in turned into an impromptu karaoke session. Otoya had gotten a new speaker for Christmas and was eager to test it out. Tokiya could fault many of his roommate’s habits but whenever they involved music, he was more lenient. Background music was always appreciated and if it made Otoya happy, then it was a bonus.

They had started out on their respective sides. The upbeat playlist invaded both their spaces, worming its way into their heads. Otoya had started out humming, body occasionally swaying to the beat. He graduated to singing a few phrases few and there, sitting up on his bed to breathe properly. Before long, he was dancing to the rhythm. It was mostly nonsensical, moving however he felt like moving. It was impossible to keep still with such a lively tune going through him.

It was hard to look away. Otoya’s smile and laughter was contagious. Tokiya stopped what he was doing to watch. Twirls became a whirlwind of red as Otoya spun, his voice faltering ever so while he did. It brought a smile to Tokiya’s own face. Otoya’s laughter sounded louder than the song through the speaker at times.

Crossing the invisible line that separated their sides, Otoya extended his hands towards Tokiya with the intent to pull him into the dance. The two locked hands, intertwining their fingers. Otoya’s mouth moved to the lyrics, leading the dance while Tokiya was more than content to let it play out in tow. It consisted of mostly pushes and pulls, brings their bodies close and keeping them there.

Their dance continued. Otoya did most of the moving while Tokiya took smaller steps in a tight circle. The music around them was changing constantly. Most of the songs were unknown to Tokiya but that didn’t stop him. Even if he did know the words, he’d keep quiet just to hear Otoya sing for him.

Eventually Tokiya was released. He was on Otoya’s side now, sitting on the edge of the bed. He took this chance to catch his breath, Otoya was many things but calm wasn’t one of them. The redhead still looked energetic, throwing his head back to finish out a song. 

Tokiya reached out and their hands met again, all too familiar with how perfectly they fit together. He did the tugging this time, pulling Otoya down to straddle his lap. They fit perfectly together here too. Otoya’s arms looped around Tokiya’s neck while Tokiya held Otoya in place, as the redhead was still moving his body to the music.

Another song had started and Otoya’s lips were moving and Tokiya was well aware he was staring. The song itself didn’t stick with him, its melody swirling around in his head. Instead, he watched Otoya form the words. There was little space between them. Each time Otoya’s inhaled, it diminished. Every time Otoya leaned into the words, his weight transferred bit by bit to Tokiya, who was more than capable of holding him. 

The more Otoya serenaded him, the lighter Tokiya’s head got. He felt dizzy, in a way. Drunk on this feeling, of holding the person he loved most in his arms while they sang verses just for him. Otoya’s lips were nearly on Tokiya’s own, breathing the words right into him. They shared the air between them, it seemed to vibrate nearly as much as Otoya’s voice. Tokiya barely noticed when Otoya’s fingers buried themselves in the back of his hair. He was lost in the music, in Otoya’s gravity. Their foreheads pressed together as Otoya sang.

From such a close proximity, Tokiya could see everything. The cracks that were forming on Otoya’s lips from the weather, the small cut on his jaw that he got two days ago from shaving, the electric look in those red eyes. It was hitting him hard, just how much love he could have for another person. In that moment, Tokiya was floating.

When that particular song finished, Otoya gave him such a full, wild smile that Tokiya could only stare. “What’s with that face for?” Otoya’s tone was giggly, enjoying the moment. The next song played on without the addition of his voice.

To Tokiya, it was a damn shame.

“Keep going.” The words were whispered against Otoya’s mouth. “You know I like to hear you.” Tokiya couldn’t help but be greedy. Whether he knew it or not, Otoya was magnetic. The words to the song were long gone but the touches lingered. It made Tokiya’s heart beat fast and erratic, already missing the sound of Otoya’s singing. It was silly how quickly Tokiya grew nostalgic for it.

Chest to chest, Tokiya could feel the rumble of laughter before he heard it. Otoya’s eyes were shining, bright and excited. 

“How about we make the next one a duet?”

**Author's Note:**

> The song I was listening to was Sovereign Light Cafe by Keane. I must have listened to it over 20 times while writing this.


End file.
